The right kind of love
by Saphie
Summary: ”It was exactly that love that kept us from staying in a relationship. Perhaps we just never found the right kind of love”, he mused.


**The right kind of love**

"Honey, I'm home!", he yelled a smile on his face. His day at work had really sucked and he was glad to finally leave it all behind.

"Hey Sweetie!", she yelled back and came into the hallway to greet him with a kiss. Laughing he pulled her nearer to him and pressed another short kiss on her lips. "What was that for?"

"I just missed you", she mumbled, her head pressed into his chest. "I was only gone for 6 hours", he pointed out, slowly letting go off her.

"I know, but I was going through old photoalbums and that made it seem really long. Plus I found one album, that made me a tad jealous", she admitted and took a step back. Her eyes were glued to the ground and while he normaly would have smiled at her obvious embarrassment, his face turned into a frown instead. He knew which album she was talking about, without having to ask. "My first marriage", he whispered and she nodded, looking up at him again, her smile firmly in place.

"You know there was this one picture that really didn't make any sense to me. Perhaps you could explain it?", she shyly asked. "Sure", he answered and hold out a hand for the photo. She handed it over and as he looked at the it, he couldn't help but remember.

He looked at himself, smiling at the camera or rather at the girl behind it. He was in front of a wall and held his arms horizontal, so that it kind of looked like a cross, with newspapers on each hand to reinforce that picture.

"Martyr. That's what it stands for", he said shortly and gave it back to her. There were to many memories and not all of them were good. "I still don't get it. Why was that picture taken?", she asked confused. For a moment he just looked at her, then he let out a defeated sigh. "It's a long story and a kind of sad one on top, too. So let's go into the living room."

Once they were both setteled onto the couch, her snugged into his side, him with an arm around her, she pulled out the photograph again. "So…?"

Logan took another deep breath, before he started. "Rory is like a whirlwind. She comes into your life and throws everything upside down. She's so full of life and whenever she's around, everything just lightens up. She's gonna pout at you and look at you with those baby blue eyes and before you know it, you granted her every wish. So when we got married - she was just twenty-one - she kept lighting up my world and I kept being unable to say no to her."

Finally tearing his eyes away from that photo, he looked at her to realize, that she was apparently deep in thought. She didn't look like she was jealous or mad, just thoughtful. He took that as a good sign, so he continued with his story.

"A year after our wedding I started working for my dad, while she was still studying Journalism at Yale. Balancing my time between her and work wasn't exactly an easy task and when she started making joke complaints about me not having enough time, it didn't got any easier. I started coming in at 4 ó clock in the morning, so I could get all the paperwork out of the way, making it possible for me to drive up to New Heaven after all the meetings were done. God, those were crazy times, but also the best times of our marriage."

Again he paused, but this time it wasn't to check her reaction but more to reminisce in memories he would not share with her. A small smile tugged at his lips, but it didn't take him longer than a few seconds to come back into the hear and now.

"Anyway, like I said I started working crazy hours to spend more time with her and whenever I was there, she did her best to keep me there as long as possible. It started taking it toll on me and one day at work I just passed out.

Ace apparently almost had a melt down when she got the call, so, when I woke up, she refused to leave my side any longer then neccesary. When the doctor came in and told us, that it was due to a massive amount of stress, you could literally see the guilt written all over her face. Before I could even say anything, she promised me to do her best to make everything easier for me. That she would never ever take the fact that I was there for granted and be more considerate for me.

As soon as I was realesed from the hospital we went to New York and in my office we took that photo, so we could always remember to think about ourselves, too.

I guess, there is no need to say, that it didn't work out. Before we realized it we were a stuck in a world again where the others desires ruled and not long afterwards we divorced with a great amount of tears and undying love declarations involved."

Sighing he put the photograph away and faced her again. She looked a little bit lost and a part of him wished he had never told her this story, but he knew that it was good for him to remember those times. After he had left all of that behind him he had pretty much avoided every thought of it and it was good to think of the nice things now, when he didn't feel much pain over the bad parts.

"I'm not saying we didn't love each other, because God know we did, but it was exactly that love that kept us from staying in a relationship. Perhaps we just never found the right kind of love", he mused.

"You think we have that right love?", she asked suddenly and he could hear the insecurty behind her joking tone. They had after all spend the last 15 minutes talking about his ex-wife. "I'm absolutly sure that we have the right love", he assured her and catched her lips in a soft kiss. A smile made its way over his face as her hands went around his neck, her wedding band cold against his skin. Yeah, he definitly thought they had the right kind of love.


End file.
